


That was fast

by breadjin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjin/pseuds/breadjin
Summary: Haseul goes to a bookstore and meets the cutest girl she’s ever seenThis is my first writing, so it’s pretty short. It’s just a whole lot of fluff and cute feelings! I had a lot of fun making it so I hope you have fun reading it!





	That was fast

Haseul swung open the door to Wisker’s Used Books, the bell ringing as it hit the top of the frame, and took in a deep breath. The smell of books never failed to improve her mood. Her literary high was promptly interrupted, though, by one of her least favorite phrases.

“Welcome in!” Chimed one of the clerks as she walked past. 

Haseul looked at the girl and then in a distant direction as if she were looking into a close-up camera on a TV show. She never understood why “in” had to be added when a simple “Welcome” would suffice. Haseul rolled her eyes slightly and made her way down the last aisle to the right, where the non-fiction books were kept. 

Haseul had a system: skim through the aisles fairly quickly and stop when something catches her eye. There were random gaps in between sets of books, wide enough that you could see through to the other side. About halfway down the aisle, she found a wide book with a bright red cover and gold lettering. The title was a little faded on the spine, so she slid the book out of its place to read the front, only to find someone standing on the other side of the shelf, in the next aisle. Haseul jumped back and let out a small gasp at the sight of the unexpected stranger. The other girl’s eyes were wide, clearly also spooked by what had happened.

“Oh,” Haseul put a hand to her chest, laughing quietly at her own skittishness. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to see you there.”

“It’s okay!” The girl laughed along with Haseul. “I get scared easily.”

“Me t—” Haseul started to say, but was cut short once she took a real look at the girl across the shelf.

Her hair was a soft pink, pulled back into a messy bun, strands falling out in the front to frame her round face. A wide smile caused her eyes to squint into the form of crescents. Haseul had never seen someone so… cute. 

“Well, enjoy browsing!” the girl said, starting to move away down the aisle. Haseul suddenly couldn’t remember how to form words and so just stared after her until she was out of sight behind the rows of books once more. With a slight shake of her head, Haseul put the book she was holding back on the shelf, completely forgetting she was going to look at it. She slowly continued down the aisle, but she could hardly focus on any of the books around her. 

She stopped near the end of the aisle, deciding she had to make a move before it was too late, and before she chickened out. Carefully she edged around the corner and peered into the next aisle to see if Pinky (Pinky?) was still there. She wasn’t. Haseul frowned and straightened her back, trying to peer through the gaps in the books to see if she could find any sign of her. Haseul walked as casually as she could down the end of the bookstore, peeking into every aisle in hopes of catching a glimpse of the doe-eyed cutie. 

She was nearing the end of the store, but still no sign of her. Did she leave? No, she would have heard the bell chime at the door. She reached the last aisle and still there was no sign of her. Haseul started down this last aisle, picking up the pace as the thought of missing her opportunity taunted her. She reached the end of the aisle and looked around the front of the store, where there were island tables of books on sale, but no Pinky. Haseul furrowed her brow and twisted her mouth to one side in frustration. Maybe she should try another lap. She spun around quickly, crashing into a pile of books that flew in every direction.

Haseul stood frozen for a moment, scared of getting hit by one of the flying books, but also in shock at what (or whom) exactly she ran into. The pink-haired girl held one book in her hands, eyes wider than before from shock. They looked at each other like this for a moment before the stranger snorted and eventually openly laughed at the situation. Haseul, coming back to reality but still mildly in shock, half-smiled at hearing the other girl’s laughter. She could feel her face getting hot, but tried to keep her cool as the laughter subsided. 

“I’m so sorry, let me get these for you,” Haseul managed to say and started to bend down and pick up the fallen books. 

“It’s okay,” the other girl said through soft giggles as she bent down to help, “I should have told you I was behind you.” 

Haseul reached for the last book at the same time the stranger did. Their hands brushed lightly, and Haseul quickly pulled back. She looked up at the girl’s face to find her smiling that brilliant smile again. 

“I’m Haseul,” she said extending her hand.

“Vivi.”

The girl took the hand and stood, pulling Haseul up as she did. 

“Vivi,” Haseul repeated. “I like that. It suits you.”

“You think so? No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Yeah, it’s cute! Definitely fits—” Haseul said casually, but quickly realizing she had just admitted that openly. Her face felt hot again.

Vivi just smiled wider, her eyes completely disappearing at this point.

“Uh… well… so umm…” Haseul started.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Vivi interjected.

“Me? Uh— no! No.” Haseul cleared her throat. “Nope. Nothing. You?”

Vivi smirked at the obviously flustered Haseul and said,

“Nope, I’m free as a bird! Do you maybe want to get coffee with me? I know a really cute place down the street.”

Haseul raised her eyebrows in disbelief and her mouth fell slightly open for a moment before she finally replied.

“Yeah, yeah that would be great. Let’s do that. Can I carry your books to the counter for you?”

“Oh, sure! Thanks,” Vivi said as she handed her the small mountain of books and started toward the counter.

“Sure thing, Pinky.”

Vivi stopped in her tracks and only turned her head toward Haseul, one eyebrow slightly arched.

“Pinky?”

***

It wasn’t until Haseul saw the mountain of books piled on the counter that she remembered what she had come here to do in the first place. She looked back at the rows of books behind her wistfully, but was pulled away by a lilting voice.

“Ready to go?” Vivi asked from behind her.

Haseul whipped her head around to find Vivi lugging two large totes in her arms.

“Allow me!” she practically yelled at the girl.

Not allowing her even a second to react, Haseul grabbed the totes out of Vivi’s arms and gave her a wide grin. Vivi only raised her eyebrows at Haseul, but after a moment she gave a small smile in return. 

“That’s very kind of you, but I really don’t mind carrying them!”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it! I work out,” Haseul blatantly lied. 

Haseul saw Vivi give a quick glance at her noodle arms. Nonetheless Vivi nodded and turned towards the door. As soon as her back was turned, Haseul’s eyes widened and she mouthed “what the fuck” to herself as she followed.

They made small talk as they walked the 3 blocks to get to the coffee shop, a small establishment called Rabbitfoot Cafe. The interior was decorated with paintings and photographs from local artists, coffee paraphernalia on floating shelves, and a large mural of a rabbit on the back wall. Haseul, after thanking Vivi for holding the door open, looked around the room in awe. She wondered how she had never been here before, as this was precisely the type of vibe she strived to exude.

Vivi leaned in slightly toward Haseul and asked, “Isn’t it cute?”

“Very,” Haseul whispered back. 

She could feel Vivi staring at her, but was too afraid to look back and embarrass herself with the blush she could feel forming on her cheeks. 

One of the girls from behind the counter, a slender dark-haired girl with high cheekbones, suddenly perked up and ran to hug Haseul’s new friend.

“Vivi!” She cried, leaping off the ground and wrapping her arms around Vivi’s neck.

Vivi’s smile spread across her whole face this time as she hugged the girl back around the waist. Haseul felt her smile fall a little, her typical shyness shining through. 

“Hi Hee,” Vivi said through laughter.

She turned to Haseul, pulling away but still with a hold around the girl’s waist.

“This is Heejin, her dad owns the shop.” 

Haseul mustered her best smile.

“I’m Haseul. I would shake your hand, but…” Haseul raised the tote bags to show her hands were full.

“Oh, that’s okay!” Heejin replied before hugging Haseul around the neck. “I like hugs way more anyway!”

Haseul stumbled backward and felt her body tense up at the impact and sudden affection from a stranger, but upon seeing Vivi’s smile grow even wider, she relaxed and tried her best to hug back with the heavy bags in her arms. 

Heejin pulled away and gently took the bags from Haseul.

“I’ll put these in the back so you don’t have to worry about them while you’re here.” She turned to Vivi. “And this way you can’t leave until I let you!” 

She added an overly exaggerated evil laugh before disappearing behind the counter and around a hallway with the books, leaving Vivi and Haseul alone once more.

Haseul rocked back on her feet, unsure of what to say but desperately trying to hide how nervous she was.

“So… what’s good here?” she said finally.

“Oh, uh…”

Vivi stared at the menu, scanning for something in particular. Once she found it, she pointed. 

“Green tea latte. It’s the kind of drink that will perk you up and make you feel warm and cozy at the same time.”

“That sounds perfect, actually,” Haseul said, still averting her gaze. She felt awkward, and worried that Vivi would think she was regretting coming with her but the surge of confidence she had back at the bookstore was suddenly gone.

Heejin came back from around the corner and lazily pointed at Vivi.

“The usual?”

“Two, please,” Vivi replied and fully turned toward Haseul. “Want to find a table?”

Haseul finally forced herself to look at Vivi, but could only manage a nod as she knew comprehensive words would NOT be coming out of her mouth if she tried to open it. She found an open booth and slid into one side.

Vivi stared as Haseul walked away to find a table until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Vivi! Come here!” Heejin was whisper-shouting at her from behind the counter.

Vivi blinked a few times while she pulled herself out of the trance she was in, and turned her head to find Heejin frantically waving her arms, beckoning her over. Vivi stepped up quickly and leaned over the counter toward Heejin.

“Oh my goodness she is really cute! You guys look soooo cute together. Can I please be the maid of honor at your wedding?” Heejin asked, wiggling her eyebrows and nudging Vivi with her elbow. 

“Shhhhh,” Vivi shushed her and leaned her arm over the counter, turning her body so that Haseul would not be able to read their lips.

Heejin let out an unnecessarily loud gasp.

“Vivi, you are smitten! I can see it all over your face. You’re like a radish right now,” Heejin said with a smug grin.

It was true, Vivi could feel her face getting hotter and redder by the second, mostly due to how over-the-top Heejin was being. She should have been used to it by now, since they had been best friends for years but it always got worse when it was about the girls in Vivi’s life. 

“Okay, okay, I already said I think she’s cute you don’t need to broadcast it to the whole cafe,” Vivi said in a hushed tone, desperately trying to get Heejin to match it. 

Heejin’s smile quickly faltered as she looked around the crowded cafe.

“Sorry,” she said with a grimace.

“It’s okay, I know you get excited,” Vivi flashed a reassuring smile; she could never be upset with Heejin for long.

“I still don’t know know anything about her yet, but I really hope to get to know her while we’re here. It’s weird, though, she was really talkative at the bookstore and on the way here, but ever since we walked in she hasn’t really looked me in the eye. I hope I didn’t do anything to make her uncomfortable,” Vivi took a quick glance back at Haseul.

Haseul was staring intensely at her phone, typing furiously with a panicked look like she was taking an exam she didn’t know any of the answers to.

“I think she’s probably just nervous. You can be intimidating sometimes, Vi,” Heejin said. 

Vivi snapped her head back toward Heejin.

“Intimidating? Me?”

“Yeah! Not in like a ‘she’s gonna beat me up’ kind of way, but in a ‘how do I speak to a walking piece of art’ kind of way,” Heejin’s smile returned as she spoke. “Lots of people stare at you when we go out together.” 

Vivi just stared at Heejin, unsure of what to say. She had never thought of herself as being that attractive, just good at hiding her imperfections with clothes and makeup. 

“Hey, here’s the lattes,” one of the employees tapped Heejin on the shoulder and handed her a tray with two mugs on saucers.

“Thanks,” Heejin replied and put the two mugs on the counter, then turned to Vivi. “Do you want to take these over, or would you like me to?”

“I can take it,” Vivi carefully grabbed the handles of both mugs. “Thanks Hee.” 

“You can do this! I believe in you!” Heejin whispered to Vivi as she walked away.

Can I do this? I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous around a complete stranger before. I hope she’s not freaking out as much as I am… 

Vivi took a deep breath as she made her way to the booth where Haseul was still furiously typing on her phone. Haseul glanced up from her screen to find Vivi walking toward her and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Vivi saw Haseul suddenly flip her phone over and swipe it off the table and onto the bench. Haseul crossed and uncrossed her arms a few times before settling on leaning her head on one hand with the other tucked into the crook of her elbow, trying her best to muster a smile. Seeing Haseul so notably flustered put Vivi a little at ease. She felt her shoulders relax and finally released the breath she had been holding.

“Hey,” Vivi said as she gently placed the mugs on the table and slid onto the bench across from Haseul. “I really hope you like this.”

“Thanks,” Haseul pulled the mug closer to her as soon as it was placed, wrapping both hands around it. 

Haseul stared down at the latte, studying the foam art in the shape of a rabbit. She cautiously took a sip of the drink, holding it in her mouth for a moment to fully embrace the taste. It made her feel warm, like she was sitting in her hammock at home. She closed her eyes, allowing the feeling to spread through her body. 

Vivi, on the other hand, was studying the girl in front of her. She noticed the perfect arch of her nose, the almond shape of her eyes, the way her hair fell in a soft wave at the bottom, the curl of her lips when she smirked… 

“What?” Haseul asked.

“Huh?” Vivi sat straight up, realizing she had completely zoned out and Haseul had definitely noticed. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Haseul’s smirk spread into a smile.

“No! No, I just…” Vivi cleared her throat and looked down at her own mug. “I zoned out. I’m sorry.”

Vivi could feel a blush forming on her cheeks. Now she was the flustered one.

“So, how do you know Heejin? Have you been friends a long time?” Haseul asked.

“Yeah, she’s been my best friend since high school. She was a sophomore when I was a senior, but we had an art class together and we just clicked.”

“Cool! So you’re an artist?” 

Vivi finally looked up from her mug to find Haseul leaning forward with a look of excitement on her face. 

“I like to draw, but I’m no artist,” Vivi replied.

“Do you have anything you can show me? I can hardly draw a stick figure, but I really like art.”

Vivi nodded and unlocked her phone to find a recent photo. She held the phone across the table so that they could both see. She had pulled up a drawing of a buck in a field with rows of flowers and trees. Haseul leaned over the table to look at the screen. She could smell Vivi’s perfume, a light, flowery scent. Haseul imagined this was what the color pink would smell like if it could smell like anything.

“Woah. Vivi, this is really good.” 

“You think so? I just kind of mindlessly doodled it yesterday. ” 

“If this is you mindlessly doodling, I’d love to see what you can do when you put your mind to it.”

Haseul turned her head toward Vivi as she spoke, and was surprised to find Vivi’s face inches from her own. Their noses were about an inch apart, their eyes locked in each other’s gaze. 

Vivi’s eyes shot back and forth between Haseul’s, taking in every detail.

“Your eyes are incredible,” Vivi whispered before she could stop herself.

Haseul sat back in the booth, the heat in her face rising every second. She was not expecting to be that close to Vivi, and definitely did not expect her to say something like that.

“I’m s-sorry,” Vivi stuttered. “I didn’t meant to say that out loud.” 

Haseul’s face only grew redder, and she buried her face in her hands, peeking out from behind her fingers after a few seconds. 

“You make me very nervous, and I’m not sure how to deal with it,” Haseul finally said, though it was a little muffled.

Vivi fell back into her side of the booth, letting out a huge sigh of relief. 

“Oh my god same.”

Haseul slowly lowered her hands and stared at Vivi with furrowed eyebrows.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes, holy shit,” Vivi replied, smiling and laughing at herself. “I have never been so anxious around someone I just met. I don’t know what it is about you, but I’ve been trying to make a good impression from the moment I saw you in the bookstore.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job so far,” Haseul couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Vivi was the kind of beautiful Haseul could never have imagined existing, much less being made nervous by her. She couldn’t let this moment go to waste.

“Would you like to go on a date?” Haseul asked.

Vivi looked back at Haseul, blinking more than she normally would. Eventually she let her lips curl into a smile.

“Is this not a date?” she teased.

Haseul smirked back, looking around the cafe.

“I was thinking something a little more romantic.”

“Oh? I guess I should dress a little fancier for the occasion.”

“No, what you’re wearing will do,” Haseul said with a cheeky smile.

Haseul scooted out of the booth and spun around to face Vivi and reach out her hand. Vivi arched an eyebrow, but took Haseul’s hand and made her way out of the booth as well. 

“Where are we going?” Vivi asked with a hint of worry.

“You’ll see!” Haseul replied as she pulled her toward the door of the cafe.

Vivi glanced back to try to find Heejin, and when she did Heejin was already beaming and practically bouncing where she stood.

“I’ll hold on to your books, don’t worry! Have fun! Be safe! I love you!” she yelled after them as they left.

Haseul and Vivi walked hand in hand back to the bookstore, where Haseul had left her car. Haseul unlocked it and opened the passenger side door with a flourish.

“Madame,” she said as she bowed.

Vivi just giggled and stepped into the car. Haseul shut the door behind her and ran to the driver’s side. Vivi pulled out her phone as she was opening the door.

“Can I get a selfie to remind my friends of what I looked like before I was kidnapped by a stranger I met 2 hours ago?” Vivi asked.

“Sure thing,” Haseul said through a laugh.

She hadn’t been able to stop smiling since they left, and she hoped she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
